One Final Melody
by Leaandcory
Summary: On a journey of self discovery, Rachel takes comfort in Finn's final message. One shot.


******Hi loves, guess who finally figured out how to upload on here via my phone?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of these characters**

 **As always, I write with Cory in my heart.**  
_

 _On a journey of self discovery, Rachel takes comfort in Finn's final message._

Out of breath and overcome with exhaustion, she slows her steps and walks off to a sideline in the trail.

Sitting on some rocks, downing swig of water after another, she decides this is as good of a place as any to take a break.

Swinging her backpack off her shoulder she opens it and begins searching until she feels the thick white envelope under her fingertips.

She quickly pulls it out, staring blankly, she recalls the first time her eyes landed on the package.

 _Pulling into the driveway she evens out her breathing and prepares to be flooded with memories. Closing her car door, she begins her journey up the front porch steps, images of the last time she stood on those very steps flood her mind. It was the night of his graduation party, everyone else had long since gone home and they stood there alone, kissing the night away. He held her harder than usual, as if he were scared she'd float away. She could sense the difference, but she didn't say a word. Instead, she held him a little tighter and kiss him a little harder. Quickly remembering why she was there, she rang the doorbell and waited. As the door swung open she came face-to-face with the woman she had once believed would be her mother-in-law. Wrapping her arms around her, she takes comfort in the woman's embrace. Pulling back, she allows herself to be led through the house. Doing her best to pocket her emotions, she walks up the stairs. Following his mother into his room, breath hitching in her throat, her attention falls on a box sitting in the middle of his room. When his mother called asking her to come over, expressing that there was some things she thought she should have, she couldn't say no. She sees his mother pull something from his desk and approach her. She takes her hand as she catches sight of the white envelope; dated June 23rd 2012, her name written in his sloppy script. Looking into her eyes, his mother takes a breath._

" _I found this under his bed when we were cleaning out. When Christopher died, I fell apart and the only thing that kept me going was the letter I received shortly after his recruiter heard of his passing. In base training, the soldiers are encouraged to write their loved ones letters in case- anyway, I guess he kept them even after leaving. I don't know, I just- I thought it might offer some comfort."_

 _She wipes away her tears and takes the letter from the older woman._

Taking deep breaths, she calmly opens up the envelope and pulls out the letter. Uncertainty daunts her eyes as she begins unfolding. She takes deep breaths.

 _Dear Rachel,_

 _Today marks a month since I put you on that train to New York, a month since I started up at Base training. Our recruiter told us to take today to write these letters and I honestly don't even know where to start._

 _So, I guess if you're reading this letter it means I'm dead, wow, that's weird to think about._

 _I don't know if you're still angry at me for forcing you on that train, but I'd rather you hate me then me hold you back from your dreams._

 _I truly believe that you and I will find our way back to each other, you'll win a bunch of Tony's, I'll make something of myself, redeem my dad, give you a name you can be proud of, we'll get married, have kids, and live happily ever after, but if for some reason, our paths never cross again, if I never make it home, please know how much I love you. You were everything to me. Before you came into my life, I was breezing by, going along with whatever was expected of me. You taught me how to dream, how to live for me. You taught me our lives are so much more than a popularity status. Most of all, you taught me how it feels to love someone so much you can't live without them._

 _I can't imagine a life without you, but when I imagine your life 50 years from now, it's always the same; You are everything you set out to be, with a family of your own. Whether it be with me by your side or not, I always knew you were destined for greater things- greater than us even. I may not be there with you physically, but I'll always be with you and I can't wait for you to live out those huge dreams of yours. I'll always be watching over you. I told you once that even in a lonesome state, you could look up at the sky and know I'm watching over you. It still stands to be true, it always will._

 _May we meet again_

 _make me proud, my love._

She is brought back to reality when a heavy droplet falls on the paper, through her own tears she hadn't noticed it had started pouring. She folds the letter and holds it tightly as she attempts to compose herself. Putting it back into her bag, she quickly runs back down the trail and makes it to her car before the thunder starts.

She drives to her hotel, not bothering to change her clothes at all, she throws herself down on the bed, and crawls under the covers.

She allows herself to feel comfort in the loud thunder, imagining it's his rhythmic drumming.

A ghost of a smile appears on her features as she falls to sleep thinking of him.

The next morning she stretches out and begins collecting her things. She was finished searching, he gave her just what she had been looking for. It was time to go back to New York.

 **Fin.**

 **So there you guys go, this is something I had been working on for a while and just got around to finishing it. I don't think I'll do a continuation, but it's not completely out if the question, make sure to leave a review, love ya.**


End file.
